


Bad Dog

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka insults Rin at a post-tournament party. Rin doesn't take it well. And yet he seems to have been waiting for such an opportunity. {Two-shot. Rin/Haru.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Depicts male/male relations so if you don't like kindly don't read.
> 
> EDIT: Decided to up the rating for peace of mind.

"You know.. Makoto used to say you were a shark. But you're really just an angry dog."

Rin raised one eyebrow but his smirk didn't falter. "Are you saying I could hurt you?"

"No. I'm saying you're about as threatening as a chihuahua."

The lack of care in Haruka's voice made Rin even angrier and he clenches the fist laid on the counter he is leaning on. Haruka's eyes twitch toward it and the sudden twirl in his iris tells Rin he wants to say "told you". The redhead growled, then took a step forward so he was closer to the silent swimmer. "Why don't you think I'm threatening?"

It was apparent Haruka was having trouble not smirking at the desperation in Rin's voice. He so dearly wanted to be the strongest and fastest and hearing the boy he wanted to beat more than anything say he didn't think anything of his strength was entertaining to watch.  
"Because you aren't." Haruka answered simply. He stood off the stool he had been seated on and left his drink on the counter. "Like I said before. You're just an angry dog."

Rin narrowed his eyes dangerously. Outside the small kitchen, the sounds of the other people were becoming overwhelming even as most of them were beginning to leave for the night. Haruka glanced back at him and tipped his head as if to say "well?" And Rin scoffed with a shake of his own. "People get scared when they see my name adjacent to theirs on the racing board. I can make any of them shake just by looking at them!" He rushed at Haruka and pulled him forward by the front of his shirt until they were nose to nose. "But you-Why aren't you afraid?"

His voice rang but luckily it was loud in every other room of the house. Haruka blinked and downcast his eyes without saying anything. The taller boy shoved him with a jerking motion and pushed his back against the door of the pantry. 

"Answer me!" He demanded shortly. "Why don't you care?"

"Are you sure you're still talking about swimming?"

Rin was stunned for a moment. It was long enough for Haruka to get out of the grip and move toward the door. "Rin, I don't see any reason to fear racing you, nor do I fear you in the pool or out. You really couldn't hurt someone. Also I don't care for my time, if that's what you want to know. It doesn't matter to me if we race and I lose." His eyebrows furrowed slightly and his set stare spoke of a challenge. "I go with it...because-"

The thud that rang through the house just then sounded akin to a hammer being thrown at a wall. Rin stepped over Haruka and glared down at him as he lay on the ground now; eyes noticeably wider than they were before. "How about now?" Rin growled with a point of his chin toward the position they were in. "You think I couldn't have done that?"

"I'm not hurt." Haruka pointedly replied. 

The tall boy clenched both his hands and shifted weight to jab his left foot into Haruka's side sharply. A slight wince appeared on his face but he didn't make any sound. Rin was growing frustrated and it showed terribly. With the next ram of his foot he rolled Haruka to his stomach and then bent down to pull him up by the back of his collared shirt and used the momentum to throw him back against the counter opposite where they had been drinking just minutes before. "Do you think I'm not threatening now? I just hurt you at least three times." He hissed between his teeth. His voice was low and deadly but not scary, although Haruka decided not to say that. 

"..." Haruka met his old friend's eyes and watched him carefully. "You...have only hurt me once." 

Rin's eyes sparked with interest. "When was that?" The curiosity was lathered over the question and thinly concealed.

"When you left."

"...For Australia?"

Haruka nodded curtly. The look that replaced the surprise on Rin's face was a mix of things Haruka couldn't decipher, although by the way Rin had looked away from him he assumed some of them were conflicting with each other. 

"Why?"

Haruka awkwardly blinked and his eyes darted from Rin to the pictures on the wall behind him. "Who's house is this?"

Rin raised an eyebrow as he slowly crossed his arms. "I dunno. Someone from my team."

Haruka remembers now why he was here and sighs briefly. Hopefully Makoto, Rei and Nagisa weren't causing too much trouble. Rin leaned forward slightly like he was trying to remind Haruka he was there and cleared his throat. "Why did it hurt you when I left?" His voice was considerably softer and Haruka glanced at him quickly just to make sure he wasn't making that heartbroken face again like after the shopping incident.

"...Why do you want to know?"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Can't I just be curious?"

Haruka shrugged. "Well, a... Member of our team was leaving. Sure I'd be upset. We were friends back then."

Now Rin looked really surprised. If the lighting hadn't been so red and black (Samezuka colors... Figures.) he might have sworn that Rin was blushing, but it was impossible to tell currently. 

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, looking like he was about to dive; and then spoke again. 

"Get on the counter."

Haruka blinked. "What?"

"You heard me."

The black haired swimmer opened his mouth to talk again but was interrupted by a sharp glare from the other boy with him. Carefully, he reached back and lifted himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the counter. Rin approached him slowly and contemplatively eyed his body. Haruka shifted under the gaze, still confused about what was going on, but figured Rin would explain. He usually did. 

When Rin finally reached him, he put his hands on Haruka's knees and stared up at him (now a few inches taller). He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't, and Haruka had no idea what to say, so it stayed quiet for just a bit longer save for just outside the kitchen where both their teams and some other stragglers were partying still after the tournament. 

"Haruka I kept swimming so I could come back here."

"For the Olympics." Haruka filled in. "I know."

Rin scoffed again and pulled Haruka down by his hair; surprising the black haired boy. "No. For you." 

The next moments were blurred as Haruka found their lips meeting off and on in a rough and heated kiss that barely hid the passion Rin was concealing beneath his ruby coloured eyes. Both the tanned boy's hands tangled in the short black hair of the seated one and forced him to stay in their lip lock. Haruka sucked a harsh breath between bites without pulling away-almost literally taking Rin's air by the close proximity. It would have been a lie to say Rin was anything but an amazing kisser would have an understatement; for he was far better than that even. Of course, Haruka had nothing else to base it off of but if the spinning in his gut was anything to go by, he had no doubts about the skill of his companion. 

"Rin.." Haruka gasped when the redhead finally pulled back. Their eyes met and he tried not to blush at how earnest Rin looked; how eager his hands seemed to be as they worked slowly to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside. How they caressed his sides and one made a tease of playing with his nipple. The smaller male gasped again and screwed his eyes shut with a slight toss of his head to the side. Oh. That wasn't how he had expected that to feel.

Rin's lower hand returned to his knee, then slid up his thigh to his crotch to palm his slowly growing erection. Haruka swallowed unsteadily, shakily; nervous. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear of caving in to that sweet look of endearment and desire Rin was no doubt wearing. So they remained shut even when his pants were unbuttoned and ungracefully pulled down to his knees. Rin was tall enough that Haruka knew what he was up to, but that did nothing to calm the fire that seemed to have ignited within his veins. The fire to consume Rin-

And be consumed.

The sounds of the party drowned out the sounds of their kisses and laps at each other's lips like dogs starving for water. Rin was aggressive and dominating and made sure Haruka knew who was in charge-not that the black haired boy was arguing. He was quite enjoying the feel of Rin's hands running down his back and his fingers probing at his entrance hungrily as the muscles sucked them tightly. His teeth caught Haruka's lips several times and by the time they pulled apart again his lips were beginning to be stained bright red. The redheaded boy straightened his posture and managed to compose himself-for the sight was a welcome and appealing one he had to admit, but that didn't mean he had an interest in harming Haruka on purpose. 

Haruka was panting and flushed and looked so vulnerable Rin forced himself to look away. "Haruka..." He gasped, mostly to himself. His tone was slightly scolding as he pushed the swimmer's thighs apart and pressed between them with a rotation of his hips that sent vibrations through his cock. Haruka moaned at the contact and weakly fell back against the wall; arching his spine. Their hips moved in circles together, sometimes harder and others faster. But each one made Rin feel like he was about over the edge, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

His hand grasped the band of Haruka's underwear and pulled them down swiftly to free his lower body and allow the ruby eyes to take in the sight before him. He smirked and shattered any doubt Haruka had had.

"Haruka," he whispered. "You look like you're in pain..." His thumb stroked the swollen tip of Haruka's erection and he watched the pleasure react on his partner's face. "Does this hurt?" His hand squeezed harder around the appendage. "You want to release, right?" Now he leaned down to kiss his neck and mark his chest several times. "You're throbbing and I can tell you're near the end..."

Haruka bit his lip carefully and finally opened his eyes to look at Rin. The taller boy was still grinning and still had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock; making him desperate for relief with how close he was. "Rin.." He moaned softly. That got the shark's attention. "Rin, I'm..." His voice broke with embarrassment. He had no idea how to say this. Rin leaned forward and gently teased his tip some more, before biting his neck affectionately.

"I know." He murmured seductively. "I know.. You don't have to hold it in..."

Haruka trembled and quietly moaned, tucking his head in against his chest. His companion continued to stroke him tightly; until just moments later when he felt Haruka's cum slicking his hand's movements and he finally stopped to watch Haruka's reaction as he too noticed his orgasm had come, and was panting hard. 

"Rin.."

Rin moved to kiss him again, only to be interrupted by loud thudding footsteps coming down the hall. 

"Haru-chan!" An over excited voice squealed. The redhead jumped back and nervously headed to the doorway; where he met Nagisa and ensued a brief attempt on the blonde's part for conversation. Haruka recognized that Rin was covering for him while he got dressed. He did so as discretely as possible, then emerged like he had come in from the door leading to the back porch. Rin looked at him with his usual glare (although he appeared notably more aroused) and Haruka pushed by him to usher Nagisa, Rei and Makoto out of the house; trying to figure out what had happened in the kitchen. 

A shoulder shoved into him as the other three were nearing the exit, and Rin glared down at him for just a second. His lips opened but Haruka only just caught what was said before the tall swimmer's hand threw him from the house by the collar of his shirt. Haruka stumbled to regain his footing and turned to watch Rin as he flipped up his hood and headed off in the opposite direction. Haruka took his leave, and joined his friends at Makoto's car nearby- but his head was echoing the promise Rin had made.

"Later. We'll finish."


	2. Down to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains male/male relations. If you don't like then please don't read :)

The drive home was awkward.

Haruka hid his face in his jacket sleeve; hoping none of the others would pay him much attention. Nagisa bounced around and pestered Rei from the seat behind him. Makoto tried to drive and adjust their music player simultaneously. And Rei was slapping Nagisa's hand every five seconds.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so awkward.

But Haruka felt like all three of them could just tell what had happened in the kitchen earlier and he was still red faced; trying to not walk like he had a slight erection (thinking about the events weren't exactly harmless after all). 

"Hey Haru-chan!" Nagisa cheered, leaning over to drape himself across his black haired friend. Haruka flinched; trying to discretely hide his lap. "Where did you go during the party?" 

"Pool." Haruka retorted simply. "They said we were free to use it."

Nagisa made a face like he should have known better. "Well you should have invited us! We could have kicked their butts again!"

"Maybe not a smart idea since we were in their house..." Makoto noted with a grin. 

"AW." Nagisa sat back into his seat and pouted with a huff resembling a five year old. "I guess so."

"Makoto." Haruka interrupted, leaning forward to put one hand on the back of his friend's seat. "I need to go home. I have some stuff to do..."

Makoto looked at him curiously but didn't say anything else, and just nodded as he swiftly adjusted lanes for their new destination. It didn't take long to get where they had been headed; Makoto knew the way by heart from any direction, and since it was late he didn't pay too much mind to speed limits. A bad example for Nagisa, really. Kid already drove like a psycho.

Outside Haruka's house, Makoto walked him to the door casually. The black haired swimmer cleared his throat as they stopped at the entry way and he slipped off his shoes as nonchalantly as he could manage, even as his heart was pulsing with nervousness. 

"Want me to stay and help for a bit?" Makoto asked. Leave it to him to make just a drop off complicated. 

"I'm fine." Haruka muttered. Makoto smiled and nodded briefly before backing out of the house. 

The smaller boy sighed and waited until he heard the car disappear, and the music faded out in the distance to put his shoes back on. He left the house once more-very surprised to find it was lightly raining-just enough to be annoying. He resisted from making a face, breaking into a light run to reach the stairs nearby. They looked slippery from the top, so he slowed, and then hopped down them as quickly as he could. His face was burning still from the blush he had withheld the whole way home, his body aching with the fire to feel Rin again. To touch him, and...

His pulse momentarily fluttered when he realized what exactly has been implied. What Rin was suggesting would happen. 

Somehow, it didn't disgust him as much as it probably should have.

He hadn't noticed how fast he was walking until he glanced up and spotted a very familiar landscape that made his stomach turn violently. 

Reaching for the doorbell he saw how much he was shaking; slapping himself mentally at how stupid he was being. There was no reason to be nervous! No reason to be afraid-

The moment the door opened all his thoughts flew out the window. Rin's hand pulled him in faster than he thought humanly possible and suddenly they were on the wall just inside with their lips and bodies pressed together. Haruka stared wide eyed at his red haired counterpart, bewildered and astonished at such a move. 

"Ri-" his voice was cut off as his lips were bit and his hips were taken hold of roughly. He gasped when they made contact and he could feel Rin's body-or more precisely, feel his enjoyment of Haruka's. The taller swimmer's hipbones were sharp and defined and made a point of grinding against the other boy's stomach. 

"Haruka." 

The name was whispered in such a hushed tone Haruka wasn't sure he heard it. But his body responded and he laid his head back willingly as Rin began to devour the skin present. 

It was clear now the shark-toothed teenager had hardly any patience left. He gripped Haruka by the elbows, but didn't release his teasing on his neck as they moved up the stairs to his bedroom. Haruka stumbled a few times but merely laughed and helped him on carefully. 

Haruka opened his eyes just long enough to infer the general appearance of his friend-rival's room before his back was on a mattress and Rin was pressing down onto him slowly. Their bodies melded together, with ease and a preciseness that sent Haruka's gut into a spiral. Hands wormed under his shirt and began to play with his skin by dragging nails down his sides, and with Rin's teeth also marking his collarbone he shuddered and gasped loudly. The redhead growled possessively and made short work of both their shirts, moving to undo Haruka's pants just as he had moments before at the party. His fingers were barely touching Haruka's half-ready cock, when he heard it.

"Rin? You here?"

Rin froze too, pressing a hand to Haruka's chest to keep him from bolting upright. His eyes darted toward his left; as if that would help him see the door over his shoulder, and aside from their restrained breathing the house was now silent. Haruka's heart was pounding now with added anxiousness. What would Kou do if she did see them?

He tried not to think about it. 

Footsteps came up the stairs and finally a knock was on the door. Rin cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"I'm heading to bed." Kou answered sleepily. "I wanted to wait until you were here in case you needed a ride back." 

"Okay." Rin grunted. His eyes were blazing with annoyance and impatience. 

Haruka waited until the footsteps had retreated and her door shut before relaxing. Rin turned back to him with a sudden smirk that made him tense again. 

"Guess we'll have to be quiet." Rin whispered suggestively against his partner's lips. He let out a breath onto Haruka's ear, causing the shorter boy to give a soft, airy moan. "Would you like to chose how so?" 

Haruka narrowed his eyes carefully as Rin perched atop him. That smirk.. That same damn smirk he found so attractive..

"How..?"

Rin laughed under his breath and stood off the bed with one foot. He reached over, under the mattress, and felt around for a moment before returning with a rather long strip of black cloth. Haruka raised an eyebrow. 

"Why do you have that on hand?" Part of his voice was a bit michevious, and the other plainly curious, but nevertheless he couldn't hide the small percent of jealous slime over it. 

"It wasn't originally for this." Rin snorted. "It just happens to be the only thing I can use for this." His hands make short work of gagging the black haired boy under him and then leaning back on his haunches to admire his work. "You know..." He murmured. One of his fingers went back to stroke the original target, and Haruka moaned, muffled. "You look good like this."

Haruka shifted to show he was tired of wasting time, but Rin apparently wasn't. He began to slowly tease Haruka's cock and carefully removed it from the clothing covering it, to start stroking it rather roughly. Haruka jerked and gasped as he fought to keep himself silent even though he knew the gag would do most of that.

Rin removed his hand without warning and suddenly that same hand was rubbing around Haruka's otherside; circling his entrance lazily while the owner of that hand leaned on his opposite elbow and stared at Haruka. The smaller boy battled between showing his pleasure or not, wondering if his blush was growing or if he was just hot; and trying not to shove his body toward the touch. Rin stopped and kissed his cheek lightly; teasingly. 

"What's that face for?" He cooed. Haruka hadn't noticed he was glaring until then, but he relaxed the face now. "It isn't my fault you're showing such eagerness."

Haruka wanted to ask how, exactly, but decided it would be a waste of time given he was gagged. Rin moved on from the subject and instead his focus turned back to the hand at Haruka's entrance. His fingers were probing him rather harshly, but still the black haired boy couldn't get his body to hold steady instead of responding so whorishly to the attention. Rin chuckled low in his throat and took one of Haruka's nipples into his teeth to tug on, his digits finally pressing past the initial opening and into the tight confines of his body.

"Ah-!" Haruka gave a weak moan that made his knees quake around Rin's hips; and the redhead scoffed as if he was teasing the boy under him.

"You're so easy." He whispered. Haruka's eyebrows furrowed at the comment. The context he couldn't quite understand-though no doubt it was some kind of sex referal-and he cringed at the phrase itself. Rin continued to finger him for only a few more thrusts before they were removed and suddenly something else was touching Haruka. Half of him assumed it was Rin's own cock, given how warm it felt, and the other half hoped it wasn't. 

"I'm going in." Rin gasped. Haruka gave a weak nod.

Wait-

"Ah!" Unprepared, the initial thrust made Haruka's back arch off the bed and his mouth gape open. It wasn't anything like he had expected. Wasn't sex supossed to be amazing? All he felt right now was discomfort...

Rin moaned quietly and grinned down at Haruka predatorily. He started a steady pace of in and out of Haruka beneath him; and the black haired boy turned away to avoid having to see it. 

He gasped painfully, clenching his hands around the sheets at his side like that would help, but it didn't and he only continued making sounds that he couldn't distinguish between good and bad. Rin maybe couldn't either, because he scowled and started moving his hips more gently. 

"Ri...n," Haruka groaned, opening his eyes slowly to meet the red ones he knew were watching him. 

Rin leaned down and nibbled his earlobe. "Yes?" His body didn't stop and his voice was so breathless Haruka almost forgot why he called his name.

"Feels weird..." He muttered around the gag. Rin gave a harder thrust and he winced, biting his lip. 

"It'll be better. Ready?"

Haruka gave a helpless nod. Rin shoved himself in the rest of the way and drew himself up to his full kneeling height before he started a faster, rougher pace than previously. Haruka choked out a moan and arched up, moving to meet the pushes eagerly. Well now he was seeing the pleasure.

Maybe because of all the foreplay, or because he hasn't done this before, but Haruka felt himself growing tense in his stomach and his legs started to shudder as he fought to contain it. Rin was making sounds of contentment; animal like noises that made the smaller boy writhe. 

"Haruka-" the redhead gasped. "Inside?"

The shorter swimmer swallowed down a mewling sound, feeling his eyes roll back as a new sensation washed over him. God- Rin was hitting the perfect place-

Their bodies both grew taunt, Rin stretching back to allow himself to shoot deep inside of his rival. Haruka came at the same time with a loud moan that would have been easily heard had he not been gagged. 

They remained that way for only an instant before Rin collapsed on top of Haruka; supporting himself on one elbow and playing with the black sweat and rain drenched hair. "Haruka..." He panted. Their breaths mixed heavily between them, as the cloth was finally removed from Haruka's mouth. 

Haruka moaned lazily when Rin slid out and fell beside him on the bed with one arm drapped across his stomach. Neither of them spoke; as if that would ruin whatever had just happened and they would return to cold and cruel apathy. Haruka's chest ached at the thought.

Rin kissed his temple and drew his tongue up his ear. Haruka looked at him curiously. "Will you stay?" Rin asked softly.

"...Why?" 

The word made them realize this had actually happened, for no reason that they could tell. And yet the lingering comfort between them spoke volumes and each knew in his gut his reason for agreeing to this.

"Rain is cold." Rin responded; his voice harsh once again. And Haruka felt stupid for thinking this was love.

He turned away instead of answering. Rin smirked almost sadly. 

"Good."


End file.
